American Weather
by gunman
Summary: Steve and Ororo are living together following the disbanding of the X-Men. But while they are happy, something sinister is brewing behind the scenes. Various pairings. StevexOroro, ScottxMarie, others.
1. The Quiet Life

_**AMERICAN WEATHER  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution of its characters.

Summery: Steve Rogers and Ororo Munroe are living together following the disbanding of the X-Men. But while they are happy, something sinister is brewing behind the scenes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**The Quiet Life**

It was a beautiful summer's day in New York City. The sun was high, the clouds were out, a cool breeze wafted through the city streets, and at a local café a gorgeous African woman with long white hair, in a blue dress and matching shoes waited for her husband.

A hand tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around to be greeted by a handsome blond-haired, blue-eyed man in a white-button up shirt, brown slacks and shoes. They smiled at each other as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have you been waiting long, hun?" he asked.

"I would have waited a lifetime for you, my love." she smiled.

The man sat down across from her as the waiter came out to take their order. Placing just a simple order between the two of them, the pair reached across the table and just held hands.

"I missed you." he said, caressing her hand softly.

"Steven! It's only been four hours since we saw each other at breakfast." the woman said with a blush and smile.

"Is it my fault I'm married to such a beautiful woman?" he asked.

"You say that now. Just wait. In a few years I'll get even older and your interest will start to wane." she said.

"Never. It's not just your outer beauty that captures me, it's your inner beauty as well." he said.

"Oh Steve!"

"Ororo!"

Captivated by each others eyes, and the rather enchanting moment between them, the pair leaned in and kissed each others lips.

"Ahem." the waiter softly coughed, holding up a tray of food.

The pair blushed and laughed as they sat back to enjoy their lunch.

Once lunch was finished, Steve paid the bill and the pair got up to leave.

"I really wish you didn't have to go back to work." Steve said as Ororo wrapped her left arm around his muscular right.

"I know, Steve. I wish I didn't have to as well. But if we want that new addition for the baby room we both need to work to acquire the necessary money."

"Just for the materials. I can build it myself."

"As good as you are, it will still cost money."

"You're right. Of course. Even though you're not pregnant yet. I just..."

"Just what?" she asked curiously.

"I just love you so much." he declared.

Ororo looked at Steve, her eyes glazed over with love and lust that were reflected in his eyes.

"I love you too Steve. Or I wouldn't have agreed to marry you after our third date." she smiled.

"Or slept with me on our second." he chuckled.

Ororo blushed. Normally she would never have done that, but Steve was not an ordinary suitor.

No. He was a super suitor.

Digging out her cell phone, she quickly dialed a number, while high above the pristine and perfect sky of New York was growing darker as storm clouds started to form.

"Hello, Kitty? It's me. Yes. Could you have someone cover me for the next hour or two? Yes. Something has come up that I need to deal with." she said, pausing as someone on the other end was talking. "Oh, be quiet!" she snapped, hanging up.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"That was Kitty. She just said to 'get her some as well'."

"She's pretty perceptive." he smiled.

"Or she is merely lonely and living through me vicariously." she replied.

The storm clouds had gathered, heavy rumbling thunder and flashes of lightning were seen and heard above them.

"Storm's coming!" Steve said as he led his wife to a nearby hotel for cover.

_Not yet she's not_. Ororo thought with a lustful smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"OH! OH! Steve!" Ororo cried out as her husband/lover thrust his ten-inch rod into her shapely body again and again. "I'm Coming!"

"Ororo! Hold on! I'm almost... There!" Steve groaned as he came once again, shooting his hot semen into her naked and sweaty body as the climax struck her too.

"STEVE!"  
"ORORO!"

The pair tensed as their mutual orgasm lanced both of their bodies. It took nearly a full minute before they were able to move again.

Steve stared down at the gorgeous young woman beneath him, panting hard as she herself looked in the throes of post-orgasm. Her eyes closed, her mouth gasping for breath, turned to the side just a bit, as her slick and messy tangle of hair covered the entire pillow. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek, causing her to look up at his face.

"I love you." he whispered to her.

"I love you." she whispered back.

The pair kissed softly as Steve pulled himself off of her, lying on his side as she spooned up against him. He kissed her forehead softly as he pulled her into his arms.

Ororo smiled as she drifted off to sleep. As she did, Steve continued to watch her for just a little while longer.

_She's so beautiful. So incredible_. He thought. _She's such a kind and nurturing person, but she's such an energetic lover. I'm really the luckiest guy on the planet. Though..._ he paused as he once again realized something. _...why don't I remember anything before meeting her? Hmm. I guess it doesn't matter, but... it's strange. It's like... we've known each other for years and it seems like we only just got together. Almost like, like what? I don't remember. I know I love this woman, but... some part of me feeling like I just met her. Like I... like each time we make love it's like the first time. Even if she is the first African woman I've ever met. I hope it's nothing that will ever tear us apart._ He thought as Ororo unconsciously snuggled into his chest. _I don't think I could ever handle being apart from my goddess._

With that thought, Steve Rogers drifted off to sleep, holding his wonderful wife in his arms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Half-way across the city, on a gargoyle-statue sitting on the top of the building)

Marie just looked at her hands, covered by black gloves, which were shaking nervously.

"It's starting again. Soon... everything will be gone. Everything... will go back to what it once was. And I... I'll be alone again." she whispered to herself as tears overtook her eyes.

"Marie? Are you here?" a voice called out from the balcony next to the statue.

The pale-skinned woman with brown hair and a steak of white that highlighted it, jumped off the gargoyle statue and landed on the balcony as a young man stepped out of the apartment.

"Oh! Here you are! Dinner's about ready." Scott Summers said.

"I know. It smells wonderful." Marie Summers said as she walked over to the young man, running her hands through his soft brown hair.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? And why are you wearing your gloves?" Scott asked, taking her hands in his own.

"It... felt a little cold." she said, blushing at how he held her hands.

"Well, come inside. I'll warm you up." he said, kissing her lips softly.

Marie smiled as her body started to warm up.

"You know... I'm not really in the mood for dinner anymore."

"You want to..."

"Yes." she whispered, tentatively brushing her lips across his as she stared into his blue eyes.

Scott nodded as he wrapped his arms around his wife and led her back into their apartment.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

This was just the start of a much longer story, but I had to write some kind of start for this. For a long time I have wanted to write a Captain America/Storm pairing for _X-Men E_ but I wasn't sure how to get it started. Hopefully, this will turn into a much longer story in future. And there will be more of an explanation as to how things turned out this way.

And in case you couldn't tell, or haven't guessed, the major pairing in this will be Steve Rogers and Ororo Munroe, followed by a very important side-pairing of Rogue and Cyclops.

I know this is kinda short, please forgive me for the quickness of this story, but I hope everyone likes the start I have going here. And hopefully, my future chapters will be much longer.

Leave me lots of reviews so I know what everyone wants to read. Pairing ideas are welcome too.


	2. Something Wrong

_**AMERICAN WEATHER  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolutions or their characters.

Summery: The X-Men and their allies slowly start to realize something is wrong, even as they try to live their peaceful lives.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Something Wrong**

Marie smiled as she lifted her head out of her pillow. Memories of last night etched into her memory of her and Scott making love yet again. She loved Scott. Loved him with all her heart. That was why she had done all of this.

_**But you can't do it forever, sweetie**_! A voice called to her.

_Leave me alone! Ah'm happy now!_ Marie retorted.

_**You stole my powers! You transformed the world! You know the consequences for doing this!**_ The voice shouted back.

_Ah know. And Ah don't care!_ Marie shouted back.

_**You don't? Do you remember nothing that Xavier taught you?**_

_Oh like you're one to talk! You never listened to anything the Prof. tried to teach you! _

_**I was institutionalized!**_

_And Ah want to be happy! Is that a crime?_

_**Only when you transform all of reality to get your own selfish desires**_**. **

_It isn't selfish to be loved! And sides, Ah never had a chance in my old life. Not with him, not with my powers. And what are you complaining about? Everyone's happier now. Mutants ain't being hunted and hated. Magneto is human and in prison, just like you were. The Brotherhood Boys are disbanded... _

_**Like the X-Men.**_

_They're all living happy lives now. Normal lives, like they wanted. Besides, you have no idea what it's like to never be close to someone. Even if they liked me. _

_**That doesn't give you the right to...**_

_Shut Up, Wanda! Ah only wanted him! Not Remy, not anyone else! Why can't ya leave me alone?_

_**And go where? I'm stuck in here with you, you know. And thanks to you, neither of us have any powers with which to fix this mess. **_

_Maybe Ah don't want it fixed_.

_**Why would you? At least you're getting laid**_.

Just then, Scott walked in with a tray of food.

"Morning, sweetheart." Scott said as the brown-haired, blue eyed young man approached his wife as she sat up and covered herself with the sheet.

"Ah. Breakfast in bed. You shouldn't have." Anne Marie said with a playful tone.

"Well, I thought it would make things less painful." Scott said.

"Painful?" she asked as she looked over her pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and milk.

"The office called. They need me to do an immediate rush job. Could take a couple days." he said.

"A couple...calm down Marie." she chided herself quickly.

"I'm sorry. They called about an hour ago. I've got to leave in about 30 minutes."

Marie sighed. "Ah understand. It's just gonna be lonely without you."

"You have your friends, don't you?" he asked.

"Sure, but that's no substitute for the man you love." she said, staring into his blue eyes.

Scott leaned in and kissed Marie softly on the lips.

"I love you, Anne Marie." he said softly.

"Ah love you too, Scott. Hurry home soon."

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just enjoy being with you." she said.

"Me too." he said, giving her a slow kiss before getting up to get dressed.

While he got dressed, Marie just watched him, committing everything to memory, which included the passionate sex they had had last night.

_Ah love you, Scott Summers._ She thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Canadian Rockies)

Logan sniffed the air and breathed it in. The crisp clean morning air, the cool breeze, the utter lack of pollution. It felt wonderful, and yet so wrong.

"This feels... wrong." a young woman with long brown hair, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top approached him.

"I know." Logan said. "But it feels nice doesn't it? Peaceful. Quiet."

"It's still wrong." she said, her hands twitching.

"I know, kid. We should probably find Charlie, but... for some reason I don't want to."

"I know. I... don't either." she said as a tear came to her eye.

"Is that a tear?" he asked.

"I'm crying? Why am I crying? I don't cry. I don't."

"Yes you do. You did, remember?" he said, remembering their first meeting at the mansion after she had taken out all the X-Men, including Xavier, and nearly killed him.

"I did... I don't understand!" she hissed, falling knees-first to the ground. "This is wrong, all wrong! But... I actually like this. I like living here, away from the city, away from the noise and the rank smell. Away from the violence."

Logan took out his wallet and opened it, revealing a picture of himself, the girl next to him, and a woman he vaguely remembered. It was a family picture, if their smiling and arms wrapped around the girl was any indication.

_We look happy._ Logan thought, folding up the wallet and putting it back into his pocket. "We have to leave, but we don't want to. And I... can't imagine anything that would or could take us away from here."

"So... what do we do?" the girl asked.

"Well, for starters... what should we call you?" he asked.

"My name... is Laura. Laura Kinney." she said after a bit of thought.

"And you can call me 'dad' if you want." Logan smirked.

She stared at him for a few seconds. "For some reason... I like that idea." she smiled. "But... what is the plan? What do we do now?"

"The plan is... we wait. We stay strong, we stay sharp... until someone comes looking for us."

"Is that a good idea?"

"It's the only one I've got. Besides... I think Kayla is gonna be mad if we leave."

"Kayla?" Laura asked.

"Hey you two! Breakfast is ready!" a voice from the nearby cabin, Kayla Silverfox, called out from the cabin.

The pair looked over and saw a beautiful woman with long dark hair, of Native American descent, with brown eyes and a motherly smile standing in the doorway of the cabin.

"Coming, hun!" Logan said. "Come on, kid." he said as he headed back to the cabin.

"Yes... dad." the woman formerly known as X-23 said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Metro Hospital)

"Kitty, for the last time, leave me alone!" Ororo Munroe Rogers said as she walked over to the copy machine.

"Come on, Ororo! You have to give me some details!" Katharine 'Kitty' Pryde, a young woman with long brown hair and bluish eyes whined.

"What happens between a woman and her husband, stays between a woman and her husband." Ororo said as she started making copies of her paperwork.

"Come on! You didn't show up for the rest of your shift. I had to cover for you. You owe me!" Kitty said.

Ororo sighed as she turned to face the young, brown-haired nurse.

"And do I have to tell Kurt and Amanda of your fantasies about Piotr Rasputin?"

Kitty immediately shut up. While only a few people knew that Kitty actually had feelings for the Russian Ambulance Medic, Kitty had been far too shy to even talk to him, and had taken to fantasizing about him in a variety of very intimate scenarios.

Some of which were 'kinky' to say the least.

"You wouldn't!" Kitty gasped.

"I would." Ororo smiled.

"You couldn't!"

"I could."

"Are you bluffing?"

"Try me." Ororo smirked.

Kitty growled. "Fine." she said, walking away.

(_Paging Dr Rogers. Paging Dr Rogers. Call for you, Line 2_) the intercom called out.

Ororo smiled as she went over and picked up the phone.

"Dr Rogers speaking." Ororo said into the phone.

(Ororo? It's Jean. I need to come in.) The voice on the other end said.

"Of course Jean. Is anything wrong?" Ororo asked.

(You... could say that.) Jean replied.

"I'll be expecting you soon." Ororo said.

(Very soon.) Jean said, hanging up the phone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Jean arrived at the hospital, Ororo was in shock.

"Jean! Who did this to you?" she asked, noticing the black eye and bruises that he attractive red haired woman possessed.

"I got into a fight with this woman named Emma Frost." the red haired young woman said as Ororo started checking her over.

"Emma Frost? The litigator?" Ororo asked.

"The same. We were in court today, on opposite sides, arguing this big case, and... let's just say things got ugly." she said with a slightly guilty expression.

"Ugly? You got into a fist-fight with another lawyer in the middle of court?" she asked in shock.

"Okay. _Really_ ugly."

"Honestly Jean, this is not the Korean parliament. There is no place for that sort of thing in an American court of law." she admonished.

"Ororo, you haven't met this woman!" Jean snapped.

"Perhaps, but that is no excuse, Jean. One would expect better from a graduating valedictorian."

"Uhh! I just hope Warren doesn't find out about this." Jean groaned.

Just then, the doors to the ER opened up and a handsome blond-haired young man named Warren Worthington ran into the room.

"Jean! Are you alright?" Warren gasped when he saw his girlfriend.

"Oh no." Jean gasped/groaned.

"I didn't call him." Ororo said to her.

Warren hugged Jean, and Jean hugged him back.

"I'm fine, Warren." Jean assured the man.

"I was so worried when I heard you got into a fight. At least it wasn't a guy." Warren said.

"She hits like one." Jean smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(SHIELD Headquarters)

Nick Fury, the current head of the Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law Enforcement Division, stood at the head of the table as the rest of his hand-picked team began to assemble.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys got my call at all." Fury said, the dark-skinned, bald-headed, eyepatch wearing director looking at the five members of his Avengers team.

"Some of us actually have personal lives to attend to, Fury." Steve Rogers said.

"You're not the only one, Steve." Scott Summers said.

"I understand that." Fury said. "But it's because of your families' safety that we need you now." Fury said.

"What's wrong this time, Nicholas?' Hank McCoy asked.

"Several days ago our best theoretical scientists discovered something rather disturbing." Fury said as he brought up the computer model on the large screen before them.

The five members of the Avengers team looked at the screen and gasped at what they say. It was Hank McCoy, the muscular dark-haired scientist of the group, who deduced what Fury was saying.

"You're saying that reality is... unraveling?" Hank asked.

"Basically." Fury said.

"But how is that possible?" the tall, Russian, dark-haired Piotr Rasputin asked.

"That's what we need you to find out." Fury said.

"We're not exactly investigators, Fury." Scott said.

"There isn't anyone else to deal with this. We need you to find out what's going on." Fury said.

"But where do we start?" Kurt Wagner, the youngest raven-haired man said.

"Change into your costumes and report to Hanger 3, you leave immediately." Fury said.

The group just looked at each other before heading off to their respective lockers.

"Is it just me, or is Fury sending us on another mission... blind?" Kurt asked as he changed out of his civilian clothes and into his red and blue costume.

"It isn't like he hasn't done that before." Hank said as he changed into his own suit.

"But what can we do about something we don't know about?" Scott asked as his armored suit started to fully power up.

"I'm sure Fury will have more instructions for us later on." Steve said as he set his circular shield down and changed into his red, white and blue costume.

"I do not think this is a good idea." Piotr Rasputin said as he changed into his mostly purple and green outfit. "Should we even be doing these things?"

"The world needs heroes, Piotr." Hank said as he fixed his goggles over his eyes. "While I do find the world of science most interesting, it does come as a slight bore at times. The action I find in this profession is most engaging."

"Besides, we're doing this to protect the people we care for." Steve said as he pulled his mask down over his face.

"And once again, the Avengers are born!" Scott Summers said as he closed the face plate of his high-tech armor.

Their costumes in place, the Avengers stepped out of the locker room and headed towards Hanger 3. Captain America led the way, followed by Iron Man, Giant Man, Spider Man, and The Hulk.

"Alright, Avengers! Let's get to work!" Captain America stated as he and his team boarded their special jet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here's chapter 2 of my 'American Weather' story. Sorry there isn't much citrus in this story, but it is mostly an explanation chapter that answers a bunch of questions, such as how this came about, and who is paired with who. Hopefully it also answers the question of who the new Avengers are. Originally I wasn't going to put them in this story, but with Captain America in the rotation, I figured that it would be a good idea.

I turned Piotr Rasputin into the new Hulk, because he is a medic kinda like Bruce Banner. Kurt Wagner is the new Spider Man because of his acrobatics and wall-climbing abilities. Hank McCoy is the new Giant Man, because he is a scientist named Hank (and because he would be better than Hank Pym) and Scott Summers is the new Iron Man because Tony Stark is the 'wrong' person for the job.

And Remember 9/11!

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and will leave me lots of reviews.


End file.
